Mi Camino Ninja
by BlackStarBlake1
Summary: LA APARIENCIA DE NARUTO ES IGUAL A LA DE LA IMAGEN DEL FIC (Universo Alterno) Naruto es el único hijo de Itachi Uchiha y Natsu Hyuga, su destino es cambiar al Clan Hyuga siendo un Vengador...o eso cree él. Pareja: Naruto x Hanabi, Naruko x Hinata(YURI) y Itachi x Natsu.
1. Razon de Vivir

"**Razón de Vivir"**

Todos tenemos una razón por el cual estamos en este mundo rodeado de guerras y odio, una razón para moverte y una razón para ver, verán mi nombre es Naruto Uchiha-Hyuga soy el único hijo de Itachi Uchiha y Natsu Hyuga, mi padre es considerado un ninja de temer puede realizar Genjutsus en los cuales no podrás salir nunca y sus técnicas de Katon son impresionantes y mi madre es más bien ama de casa, que ninja, pero eso no quita lo buena que es con el Taijutsu y los Jutsus de Suiton, sí no podría desear padres mejores, según los compañeros de mis padre, ellos vienen de dos clanes muy poderosos los Uchiha y los Hyuga, los primeros con el temido Sharingan y sus evoluciones, ojos que te permiten ver todo más lento y contrarrestar los ataques, además de poder copiar los movimientos y Jutsus del oponente y los segundos con el codiciado Byakugan, un ojo capaz de ver lo que sea lo entrenas desde muy joven no se mucho de este Byakugan en realidad.

Los dos vienen de una Aldea Ninja llamada Konohagakure no Sato, según lo que se mi padre era el hijo mayor del Jefe del Clan, Fugaku Uchiha, un Clan muy juzgado por las acciones de uno de sus líderes el gran Madara Uchiha, que era considerado el Uchiha más fuerte en existir y mis madre del Clan Hyuga a diferencia de mi padre ella no era la hija del jefe del Clan, era una sirvienta perteneciente a la rama secundaria y que según la rama principal, los siervos que debían protegerlos, nunca e conocido Konoha y quiero conocerla con todo mi ser, pero no por diversión sino por otra razón, pero volvamos al tiempo actual.

"Lugar Desconocido"

Podemos apreciar a varias personas reunidas.

Itachi: ¿Estás seguro de esto? Naruto.

Naruto: Sí, papá esta es mi razón de vivir.

Obito: Te deseo suerte.

Konan: Sí, recuerda mandarnos una carta a la semana.

Naruto: Sí, tía Konan, nos vemos.

Todos: Adiós, Naruto.

"**Lejos de la Base de Akatsui"**

Vemos a nuestro pelinegro frente a una especie de tumba.

Naruto: Mamá, te lo prometo iré a Konoha y cambiare al Clan Hyuga para siempre.

"_Flash Back"_

Vemos a los de Akatsuki reunidos en un lugar bajo la lluvia y a nuestro protagonista cuando tenía a 4 años.

Naruto: Mami.

Konan: Naruto?

Naruto: Mami, despierta…despierta…mami.

Itachi: Naruto, mamá no despertara.

Naruto: ¿Por qué?

En eso un pelirrojo hablo.

Nagato: Itachi mira.

En eso el nombrado voltea para ver el cuerpo muerto de un shinobi de Konoha.

Kisame: Oh, es de Konoha y por lo que veo en su frente es del Clan Hyuga.

Itachi: Así es.

Desde que Naruto vio el cadáver de su madre algo despertó en él, y su padre lo sabia su hijo despertó el gran Sharingan del Clan Uchiha.

"_5 Años Después"_

Naruto: Papá dime ¿por qué el Clan Hyuga mato a mamá?

Itachi: Tu madre deserto de Konoha al igual que yo, es por eso que la rama principal mando a miembros de la rama secundaria como tu mama a asesinarla.

Naruto: Y ¿por qué hicieron eso?

Itachi: Naruto, la rama principal tiene esclavizada a la rama secundaria aunque se negaran a realizar esa tarea, morirían asesinados por la principal, para ellos la rama secundaria son solo siervos.

Naruto: Y ¿no les duele matar a alguien de su propia rama?

Itachi: A la rama principal no le importa, pero a la secundaria si, ellos sufren al tener que matar a alguien de su familia, pero viven atemorizados por la principal.

Naruto: Es ese caso cambiare al Clan Hyuga.

"_Fin Flash Back"_

"**Konohagakure no Sato"**

Naruto: Konoha, vengare a mi madre y cambiare al Clan Hyuga, ya lo verán.

Sí mi razón de vivir es la venganza, soy un vengador y lo cumpliré ese es mi camino ninja.

**Y bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo esta serie no sé como la subiré si es diaria o semanal pero, por ahora quiero concentrarme en dos historias esta y El Rey de los Shinigamis, Adios.**


	2. La Llegada del Vengador

"**La Llegada del Vengador"**

Podemos apreciar a Naruto caminado a lo que él puede ver son una grandes puertas con el Kanji del Fuego, por lo que reconoce el lugar como Konoha.

"**Puertas de Konoha"**

Guardia 1: Nunca pasa nada interesante.

Guardia 2: Es cierto es muy aburrido.

Guardia 1: Oye, no ves ¿que alguien se acerca?

Guardia 2: No, no veo nada.

Guardia 1: Sí, mira se acerca.

Guardia 2: Es cierto, eh, ¿no te parece familiar?

Guardia 1: Es cierto se parece a él, y si es él tengo miedo.

Guardia 2: Cálmate.

En eso Naruto llega a las puertas de Konoha.

Guardia 2: Dígame ¿quién es usted? y ¿que necesita aquí?

Naruto: Soy Naruto, solo Naruto vengo a ver al Hokage a participar en los exámenes Chunnin.

Guardia 2: Esta bien ¿de qué aldea es usted? y ¿donde está su equipo?

Naruto: No soy de ninguna aldea y tampoco tengo un equipo.

Guardia 1: Un ninja solitario, vaya eso es muy poco común.

Naruto: Lo sé, puedo pasar.

Guardia 2: Por su puesto.

Naruto: Muchas gracias.

En eso Naruto desapareció en un Sushin de Rayos Negros a una velocidad superior a la del Raikage y del Hokage.

Guardia 2: ¿Viste eso? fue increíble.

Guardia 1: Sin duda, vaya creí que era él.

Guardia 2: Yo también su semejanza es igual, son como dos gotas de agua.

"**Torre Hokage"**

Naruto: Disculpe señorita quisiera ver al Hokage.

En eso la secretaria ve quien le habla, para admirar a un chico salvajemente sexy.

Secretaria: Po…oorr su pues..to, pase.

Naruto: Gracias.

"**Oficina del Hokage"**

Tock, tock, tock.

Hokage: Pasa.

En eso nuestro protagonista hace acto de aparición

Hokage(Pensando): _¿Itachi Uchiha?_

Naruto: Buenas, Hokage-sama, mi nombre es Naruto y quisiera participar en los exámenes Chunnin como ninja solitario.

Hokage(Pensando): _Parece no estar mintiendo además, aunque se parezca Itachi es mucho más viejo, a él le calculo 16 años(__**N/A: Naruto tiene 15 años, pero pronto cumplirá 16, su cumpleaños es el mismo que el de el Anime y Manga**__)._

En eso una mujer pelirroja hablo.

Kushina: Vaya no tienes miedo a enfrentarte a otros ninjas y equipos solo.

Naruto: El miedo es solo para los inseguros, y yo no siento miedo ante nada.

Minato: Esta bien, esa actitud me agrada puedes retirarte

Naruto sale de la oficina del Hokage.

Kushina: Se parecía mucho a Itachi-chan ¿no crees?

Minato: Demasiado, pero hay leves diferencias él es más joven y Itachi no tiene los ojos de color rojo.

Kushina: Tienes razón, parece que te agrado.

Minato: Claro, no escuchaste su nombre es Naruto, el nombre de mi personaje favorito y el nombre del protagonista de la mejor obra escrita del Maestro Jiraiya.

Kushina: Je,je,je,je tienes razón.

"**Calles de Konoha"**

Podemos apreciar a nuestro protagonista caminar por las calles de la aldea con toda tranquilad.

Naruto: ¿Me pregunto cómo serán mis abuelos y tíos?

En eso se cruza con un grupo de jóvenes ninja.

Kiba: Oye Akamaru, ¿qué te pasa amigo?, ¿por qué tiemblas?

Sasuke y Satsuki(Pensando): _No puede ser él, no._

Naruko: Oye ¿que están viendo tanto?

Ino: Yo creo que ven a ese chico.

En eso todo el grupo voltea para apreciar a un chico pelinegro, alto, de ojos rojos y extremadamente sexy.

Natsumi: Oye ¿hermana a que no es lindo?

Naruko: Por supuesto que sí.

Sakura: No es tan lindo como mi Sasuke-kun.

Ino: Tú te puedes quedar con Sasuke-kun, yo lo quiero a él.

Sasuke: Oye ¿cómo te llamas?

Naruto: ¿Me hablas a mi?

Sasuke(Pensando): _Incluso actúa como él._

Satsuki: Sí, ¿Quién eres?

Naruto: Me llamo Naruto.

Sasuke: Naruto ¿qué?

Naruto: ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi apellido?

Sakura: Oye, no le hables así a mi Sasuke-kun.

Naruto(Pensando): _Así que Sasuke y la chica de al lado debe ser Satsuki, son mis tíos vaya y me los encuentro en mi primer día._

Naruto: No tengo ¿por que decírtelo?

En eso Natsumi empieza a hablar.

Natsumi: ¿Qué haces aquí? No te reconozco de ningún lado.

Naruto: Soy un ninja solitario y vengo aquí a participar en los exámenes Chunnin.

En eso Satsuki se le ocurre una idea.

Satsuki: ¿Por qué no hacemos una apuesta?

Naturo: ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

Satsuki: Si yo o mi hermano Sasuke te ganamos en los exámenes Chunnin, tendrás que decirnos tu apellido.

Naruto: Trato echo ¿y si yo gano?.

Satsuki: Te daré el honor de tener una cita conmigo.

Naruto: Podría tener algo mejor, pero está bien.

Sasuke: Bien, prepárate para perder.

Naruto: No lo creo.

En eso Naruto, desaparece a una velocidad bestial por un Susshin de Rayos Negros, dejando a todos los jóvenes ninjas de piedra por la majestuosa técnica.

**Fin del capítulo dos espero que les haya gustado.**

**Aclarando dudas:**

**1-Un ninja solitario es un Shinobi sin aldea.**

**2-Un ninja solitario, podrá participar en cualquier clase de enfrentamiento ninja legar, pero no será promovido por no pertenecer a una aldea, solo pasara eso cuando este decida unirse a una aldea.**

**3-Sí habrá Incesto entre tía y sobrino (Satsuki y Naruto) pero será un poco raro, ya que los novatos tienen todos 12 y Naruto tiene 15 años.**

**4-Adios…**


End file.
